


Rae Gets Rough

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, jealous!Rae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to do a little pushing to get your point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rae Gets Rough

There will always be girls hitting on Finn. 

Rae realizes this when they’re in their 9 month of dating and everyone in the free world knows that she and Finn are attached at the hip (he also ran around the pitch screaming he loved her but that’s a different story) and still some broad comes up to him at a party and plops down in his lap. 

“Come on now,” his brow furrows as he shifts her off of him. “Shit’s ridiculous.” 

“I tripped!” She giggles and Finn finally shakes her off before nodding towards the door for Rae to come on. 

This had been happening more frequently. The new girl at the chippy rubbed his shoulder yesterday, called him baby while looking Rae right in the face as if to say what are you going to do about, big girl? And Rae never did anything because she was still searching for her own reasoning. It left Finn to defend himself (he was a big boy, he could handle it) and he used to laugh it off and shrug them off but now he’s starting to get mad. Because his skin wasn’t theirs to touch and his lap was only for one person. 

“Doesn’t that… bother you?” He asks her after the party. “Because I would straight punch a man for doing that to you.” 

He’s not asking her to fight (she knows this) but it’s his sneaky way of trying to squeeze something out of her. She’s got her emotions on tight security these days and Finn’s been sticking his fingers under the door, trying to get a feel for something… anything. 

“No, not really.” 

What a lie. She didn’t say anything because what right did she have? He didn’t belong to her, his body was his own, and after all this time, she was still embarrassed for him. She was embarrassed that he had to hold her hand and embarrassed he had to kiss her in public so she didn’t say anything when women touched or flirted with him in public because that’s what a lad like Finn deserved. He deserved a slender girl perched on his knee or a girl he could let ride piggy back the way Chop did Izzy. Instead he had the grave misfortune of getting stuck with the cowiest cow in all of the land. 

She can tell he wants to say something more but he just asks, “What do you want to do now?” and she wants to tell him that she loves him but he deserves better but they’ve had this conversations before (many times and each time, Finn ends up red in the face and Rae ends up thinking she might finally get it) so she shrugs and tells him maybe they should catch up with the gang at the pub. 

It’s a pretty icy affair. Finn is trying to understand Rae, still feeling under the crack in the door, Chloe isn’t talking to Archie because she doesn’t get why he keeps continually turning him down (she’s trying to figure out why two boys in the same group, her group, just want to be her pal), and Chop and Izzy are having their first fight (Rae reckons it might be better if Chop and Iz take a moment for themselves but they are determined to sit next to each other even though they keep mumbling harshly to each other under their breath). 

“How was the party, then?” Archie asks but immediately regrets it when Rae looks away and Finn pauses rolling a cigarette to glare at him. “Right.” 

“Can we just…” Chloe waves her arms. “Be normal for a little bit?” 

Chop and Izzy say nothing (to her at least. Chop is still muttering ‘not all my fault’ and Iz cuts her eyes at him). Archie tries to relax, slouch a bit over his drink until Chloe rubs her foot along his leg and then he’s up and wedging him between Chop and Finn in the booth, his hands shaking so much he sloshes his drink out on the table when he picks it up. 

Finn glances at Rae and she smiles at him. They’re the only two who relax because even though she’s been so guarded and he’s so suddenly irritated with the situation, they’ve been through this and it all comes out in the wash. She leans into him and he remembers to blow his smoke away from her face and they’re the only content ones at the table. 

“Rae, can I talk to ya?” Izzy asks, pulling away from the table. 

Finn rolls his eyes as the three girls (Chloe included) because what the fuck is it with girls talking in the loo? 

“I can’t stand him.” Izzy says as soon as the bathroom closes. “He’s just like my father! Izzy, don’t do this. Izzy, don’t do that. Don’t hang out with those people, don’t go there by yourself. I’m not a little kid, you know? And I want a boyfriend not a carbon copy of my dad!” 

“You should break up with him.” Chloe says curtly. When Rae gives her a hard glare, she throws up her hands. “What?” 

“I don’t think breaking up solves the problem if you love him.” She resists the urge to tell Chloe that out of the three of them, she has the least experience with real relationships (getting knocked up by your teacher doesn’t count) and maybe she should keep her opinions to herself until she has a boyfriend that lasts more than a week (but Rae would never tell her any of this because she knows that under all the bullshit, Chloe is a crumbling mess). “Iz, have you told him this?” 

“Well,” the redhead flounders. “No. I mean… no.” 

“Maybe you should?” 

“What am I to say? Chop, you remind me of my dad, let’s kiss some more? How weird would that be?” 

“Well, I think you should tell him that but leave off the kissing bit.” Rae watches Izzy lean heavily against the wall and yeah, she knows that feeling. “Unless you really do want to break up with him.” 

She sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t. I’m just… ill with him right now.” 

“Then go tell him why you’re ill.” 

Chop is surprised when sweet little Izzy marches up to him and says, “Get your things, we’re leaving.” (His stomach also drops to the floor and he’s scrambling after her, casting a glance at Rae as if to say the fuck is happening?)

And then it happens. Again. Second time tonight that there’s some girl touching Finn. A barmaid this time, touching his earring and then a rub on his shoulder. Finn is shrugging her off but she’s persistent. 

Rae’s not sure if this is actually happening or if she’s having another wild fantasy (like the one where she runs Chloe over) but the girl’s hand is in hers and she’s squeezing hard and the girl is trying to pull away and hurling abuse at her but all Rae can do is stare her down and say “Fuck. Off. My. Man.” 

Rae holds the girl captive until she is good and ready to let her go. Finn’s mouth is still popped open, eyes wide and Rae is lost in a tidal wave of confidence because yeah, that fine piece of arse is hers and no one else is allowed to touch it. 

“You want to get out of here?”   
Finn’s nodding quickly, pulling his jacket back on and mumbling something about the parking lot and why the fuck did we ride the scooter. 

“What about me?” Archie squeaks, watching in horror as they head towards the door and Chloe slides in next to him. 

Rae turns around and gives him a pithy look. “Oh, Archie. Man up.” 

“I like this,” Finn tells her as they scramble towards the parking lot. “Forceful Rae is my favorite Rae yet.”

“You want forceful? I’ll give you forceful.” And she grips his collar and tugs him into a dark corner of the alley and suddenly it doesn’t matter that they took the scooter.


End file.
